


How Did It End Up Like This?

by writersweepers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:53:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8763031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writersweepers/pseuds/writersweepers
Summary: It started out with a kissHow did it end up like thisIt was only a kiss, it was only a kiss





	1. First Is The Worst

She didn’t want for this to happen. She loved Alex, more than anything. She had a couple of drinks after a difficult case and the girl at the bar just came on to her and kissed her. It was very unexpected and Maggie didn’t know what to do. As soon as she understood what was going on, she pushed off the girl. It was too late, though, as Alex had already stepped into the bar and saw what was happening.

Alex didn’t know what to think. She was confused. Mad. Disappointed. She stormed off.

Of course, Maggie saw her and understood right away that what just happened might end the things for the two of them. She couldn’t let that happen, though, so she quickly ran after Alex.

“Alex. Wait!” She yelled after her but it was too late.

Alex had already gotten on her motorcycle to drive away. She drove for as long as she could. She didn’t stop. Not until the tears were making it impossible for her to focus on the road and she was forced to stop.

She stopped by the road, quickly got off the bike and threw her helmet on the ground. She was breathing heavy. She was almost out of breath, actually. She leaned on her bike and cried. She cried very loudly. So loud that Supergirl — Kara — could hear her.

In a matter of seconds, she showed up by Alex’s side. She was so confused and held her sister by her side, comforting her.

“Hey, hey! What happened?” She sounded worried. “Calm down! Tell me what happened?”

Kara then hugged Alex. “Please, tell me what happened? Whatever it is, we can figure this out?”

Through tears and sobbing, all that Alex could say was, “I trusted her… I loved her… I thought she felt the same...” She couldn’t say anything else as she was crying and breathing heavily.

Maggie. Kara thought to herself. Maggie has never hurt Alex before.

“Hey, come on!” Kara firmly comforted her sister. “I’ll take you home. I’ll have someone pick up your bike right away!”


	2. It's Too Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm afraid  
> It's too late to apologize  
> it's too late

Maggie ran after Alex but it was too late. She was already taking off.

Maggie called Alex right away.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry...” Maggie paced in front of the bar. “Please, Alex, please pick up.”

She called her multiple times but Alex didn’t answer.

She started running. Her first stop was their apartment.

_ They have been living together… had been living together for three months now. Before that, they were together for six months which had been such a long time for both of them. Alex was actually the one who suggested they move in together. When she first asked Maggie, she didn’t know what to say so they left it like that. A few days after that, Maggie knocked on Alex’s door and simply said, “Yes.” and Alex knew exactly what she meant. Finding their perfect apartment wasn’t difficult, as they both had actually already started searching for a place of their own for quite a while. It came as a surprise to both of them but they were extremely happy that this was happening. _

Maggie was really hoping that Alex was there but the door was locked and when she entered, the apartment was empty.

“Alex! Alex, are you here?” She yelled from the door but no answer.

Maggie was getting more worried with every minute.

Next, she hurried to Alex’s place.

_ She had put it on sale but so far no one was interested in. Which was great for Alex, though. She could keep all the things there that she hadn’t moved to her and Maggie’s own home. _

Unfortunately for Maggie, Alex wasn’t there either. Nor was she at the DEO.

The only place where she could be was Kara’s apartment. She was afraid to go there, at first, though. She knew how mad Kara could get when she found out what she had done to hurt Alex. At this moment, though, nothing scared her more than losing Alex over a stupid incident what she was currently trying to fix.


	3. Please Don't Leave Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please don't leave me  
> Baby, please don't leave me

Alex held on to her sister as she took off the ground. They landed at her apartment. Kara led her sister to the couch and let her sit down.

Kara knew exactly what to do. She brought ice cream from the fridge to the both of them. Then, she sat down next to her sister. Alex leaned on Kara’s shoulder and ate some ice cream.

“How could she do this to me?” Alex finally said having calmed down a bit.

“What exactly did she do?” Kara asked as she was eating ice cream.

Alex looked at her sister and said, “She kissed some other girl at the bar…”

Kara looked at her and she saw clear hurting in her eyes. “Oh, wow… what?” She was very confused and also a bit angry already, although she tried to keep herself calm.

“What? How did that happen? When?” Kara had stood up and started pacing back and forth in front of Alex.

She was interrupted by a heavy pounding on the door. “ALEX!”

It was Maggie. Kara used her x-ray vision to see her pretty panicked and frantic behind the door.

Alex looked at the door and then her sister. Her eyes were full of pain. Kara knew exactly what she meant by that look.

“ALEX!” Maggie yelled again, “Are you here? I am so sorry!!”

Kara opened the door. “Maggie,” she said with a hint of anger in her voice. “What do you want?”

Maggie saw through the open door that Alex was sitting on the couch. She saw her face was glowing from tears. It made Maggie feel extremely hurt.

“Alex!” She proclaimed, “I want to talk to Alex! Please!”

“I don’t think she wants to see you right now.” Kara stepped in front of Maggie so she couldn’t step inside nor see Alex. “It’s best if you leave!”

“Alex, please! I am so sorry!” Her face was hurt and apologetic. “Please, believe me! It didn’t mean anything! Please!”

Kara could see how Maggie had actually hurt Alex and how sorry she really is.

She stepped closer to Maggie and said quietly so Alex couldn’t hear, “Please, let her be for a while. I’ll take care of her. Come back in a few days, maybe things will be better! Please. You’re just making it worse right now. She needs the time to calm down and think. I’m sorry.”

Maggie’s voice was shaking, “Okay! Alright but please let me know when something happens!”

“I will. Please, go now! Bye!” Kara said back to her.

As much as Maggie wanted to stay and talk to Alex and apologise and fix everything, she didn’t want to make it worse right now. She left Kara’s apartment building, still crying over everything that had just happened.

Even though Kara saw how hurt Maggie was, she knew it was the right thing to let Alex take her time. She closed the door and went back to Alex.

“Hey.” She calmly said as she hugged Alex. “She wanted to talk to you but I told her to go, for now. I think it’s best at this time.”

“Thank you,” Alex said as tears were still running down her cheeks.

“Can I stay here tonight?” Alex softly whispered to Kara.

“Of course,” Kara assured her sister. “You can stay here for as long as you need to, don’t worry!”

They held on to each other for a little while until Alex was calm again and ready to go to sleep. She didn’t want to sleep alone tonight so Kara made sure she wouldn’t be.

**Author's Note:**

> Something I've been working on. Only three chapters right now but I have already started the fourth one. Although, I'm not sure when I will update it. Hope you'll like this!


End file.
